


【艾利/授翻】What a strange, strange couple多么，多么奇怪的一对

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 他们对彼此大吼大叫。他们无法作为士兵在战场上合作，这只能导致两败俱伤的局面。他们甚至会兵刃相向。埃尔文开始相信自己会是第一个目睹灵魂伴侣互相残杀的人。（亦或是：利威尔作为Omega，一生都在为了得到尊重而奋斗，而艾伦只想着要保护他的Omega，无论付出什么代价都要找到共处的方法。）
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【艾利/授翻】What a strange, strange couple多么，多么奇怪的一对

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/gifts).
  * A translation of [What a strange, strange couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056471) by [Liah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah). 



> 作者Note：在我的私设里，发情期对Omega是非常难的，但他们不会脑袋空空只想着挨操。

我早该察觉的。

这应该是埃尔文告诉你们的第一件事。关于他们的第一次见面。

关于人类最强和人类最后的希望。关于众人仰仗的两人在战火硝烟下产生的爱情。关于比你杀死第一个巨人还要勇敢的事。

关于某种，毕竟…是始终存在的东西。

但我们还是从头说起吧，好吗？

那个孩子是……巨人吗？

不。

他曾是拯救他们的人类。

而现在，他摇动着铁链，缓缓恢复了知觉。

埃尔文始终无法相信这一切。

他不太愿意带着人类最强来这里。埃尔文能毫不犹豫地为利威尔牺牲，他信任利威尔的一切，只是有时候……利威尔太难对付了。

埃尔文意识到利威尔兵长，这个唯一处于领导地位的Omega真的已经快到发情期了。他也将不受控制，而事实上那个巨人小鬼在几周前分化成了Alpha……

他们还在问问题。或者说至少对利威尔来说这情况非常不舒服。

但利威尔坚持让埃尔文带自己出席。在他们谈话的大部分时间里，利威尔只得尽量远离那个孩子——艾伦——越远越好。

“艾伦，你这样做的动机是什么？我们现在的处境很难说，所以我……不得不问。”

那孩子的肩膀在颤抖，埃尔文有些可怜他。他肯定快要受不了了——埃尔文知道这些新兵在他们第一次出任务时就见到了地狱。当你变出那个巨人外形的东西时……艾伦陷入了久久的沉默，连利威尔都按耐不住内心深处的好奇直勾勾地看着他。

“说话，孩子。”

“我要杀了他们！我要把他们全部驱逐！”他的嗓门太大把周围的士兵都吓退了。

哦，看来他的肩膀在抖是因为愤怒，而不是因为他在哭。

利威尔小心翼翼地靠近他，动作带着些许侵略性，即使在临近发情期接近新分化的Alpha对他来说痛苦万分。“是谁？”他不知怎的轻声问了一句，语气很平淡。

埃尔文困惑地眨了眨眼。他在问什么？

他想让利威尔节解释一下——埃尔文习惯了他那半途而就的通常不需要回答的想法，但艾伦不一样，他们现在没有时间……

“我母亲。”艾伦答道。

利威尔点点头。

人们很少能理解人类最强士兵，至少没这么快。

这就是埃尔文最开始注意到的时候。

“埃尔文，我会对他负责。毕竟，如果他背叛了我们，除了我没有杀死他的更好人选了。”

艾伦喘了口气，埃尔文向兵长点了点头。

利威尔是他们最强的士兵。他克服了注定了弱小命运的第二性征。他能面不改色地带领他的士兵面对每天的败兵折将。

某个人形巨人对他来说不成问题。

“恭喜，艾伦。你正式成为调查兵团的一员了。”

头几天，利威尔都尽量避着艾伦。意料之中，因为他的发情期，也因为艾伦的第二性别。这也是为什么利威尔队伍里大部分是Beta的原因。

利威尔不喜欢Alpha，他不信任他们，因为他们总是试图压制他，但他可以通过揍人的方式完美处理，以至于引得埃尔文驻足观看。

但他再仔细观察时，那两人已经成了朋友。

他俩一起吃饭，虽然大多数时候都彼此无言，但并肩相从。利威尔叫他“小鬼”的次数比叫他名字的次数还多，但只要有必要，他就会和他一同训练，直到他的技术精进。艾伦抱怨利威尔的洁癖，但当利威尔斥责他时，他只是傻笑。他是唯一一个能为利威尔泡茶的人。

他们很亲近，所以只要埃尔文找不到艾伦，他就去找利威尔——艾伦通常就会在附近。一天晚上，他来到利威尔办公室，看到兵长正在处理一些文件，而人类最后的希望，正坐在地毯上看利威尔的书。

埃尔文堂而皇之地盯着他俩。利威尔从来不给别人看他的书。从不。

“干嘛？！”兵长厉声说：“这小鬼也不是那么没用，我需要他帮我找点资料，因为这堆文件真是他妈的没完没了。”

所以，当他们三人中的两个身上出现了结合纹身时——三条环绕眼睛的优美线条，三条线条围绕着利威尔的右眼，三条围绕着艾伦的。他一点都不惊讶。一点都不。很适合他俩，这比他们的制服更衬得他们像战士。

他们是一体的。

说实话，找到你的灵魂伴侣——一个你不只是作为伴侣的人，一个你以Alpha和Omega为纽带的人，一个命中注定为你而生的人——极其罕见。他读了一些这样的故事，更多是虚构而不是真实的故事。有时在他读到的编年史中有这种描述：当找到灵魂伴侣时，全村都会庆祝三天。

但这两人……

当他们发现他们无法考虑到对方时，两人都伤痕累累，面若死灰，不知道该如何是好（尽管利威尔比艾伦隐藏地更好些）。

埃尔文能够理解。找到灵魂伴侣只意味着有了软肋。突然间，你能感受到你伴侣的所感受的一切，这意味着双倍的痛苦和绝望。如果你的另一半死了，通常不用多久你也会随之而去。

但这真的让埃尔文有些感伤。心灵的羁绊意味着晚年的幸福。它应该是一种感到满足和被爱的方式。

而战争……让他们失去了这些。

几天后，他们又在一起打发时间了，如胶似漆。他们的灵魂印记由黑色变成了红色——他们承认彼此为伴侣。有关他们的绯闻四起。毕竟，他们是兵团里第一对灵魂伴侣，二人都受到士兵们的爱戴和追随。他们是领导者——利威尔是第一位Omega兵长，而艾伦则是十分独特的造物。

有如千斤重担压身。

抛开这些不谈……艾伦才十五岁。

埃尔文意识到他真是个伪君子。艾伦已经到了能够杀是巨人的年纪了，他目睹朋友被杀，所以他也到了可以上床的年纪了。但这并不能改变一个事实：一般情况下，如果结合的双方都还是小年轻，那么两人都该至少满十八岁。约定俗成总是有原因的。

而且，两个人很容易在感情上伤害到对方。埃尔文不确定这是否会让他俩彻底崩溃。

他细问了利威尔这件事。

“我知道他才十五岁。至少在他十七岁之前我是不会和他上床的。”利威尔沉声说。

“但……也许明天死的就是他。也可能是我。我没有那么奢侈的时间去等，因为我们的未来渺茫。”他直视埃尔文的眼睛，目光凌厉。“这就是我已经承认艾伦·耶格尔是我的灵魂伴侣的原因。”

他站起身，准备离开埃尔文的办公室。他转过身，隐匿起自己的表情。“我和艾伦唯一能做的就是不后悔自己的选择。”

埃尔文很希望利威尔错了。但他还是——一如既往。

尽管一切都对他们不利，埃尔文仍旧相信他们能做到。

但当他们承认彼此之后，一些都乱了套。

他们对彼此大吼大叫。他们无法作为士兵在战场上合作，这只能导致两败俱伤的局面。他们甚至会兵刃相向。

埃尔文开始相信自己会是第一个目睹灵魂伴侣互相残杀的人。

这些都不可理喻。埃尔文试图给他们空间来处理这段关系，但军心正在动摇，因为他们看到他们的英雄败了。

埃尔文做出了一个艰难的决定——把他们分开。艾伦将被调到另一个队长手下。

当他把二人叫到办公室宣布这一消息时，利威尔大吃一惊。艾伦试探着靠近他——他就站在Omega的身后，像一个Alpha应该做的那样护着他——然后把手搭在了利威尔的肩上。埃尔文意识到这个孩子已经比兵长高不少了。这是第二性别的自然选择。他需要在精神上更强大才能保护自己的Omega。这就是自然选择。

“我们很抱歉，团长，”艾伦小心翼翼地说。“但我们不会允许这件事发生的。”

接着，他带着消灭巨人时表现出来的决心又说道:“我们会做到的。”

埃尔文之所以过了这么久才尝试把艾伦和利威尔分开，是因为他完全理解他们之间的问题。

两人都只看到了矛盾。

利威尔生而为Omega。他的性别应当是抚养孩子。要温柔，要接受Alpha的照顾。

而利威尔身上其实存在这一面，埃尔文对此深信不疑。那种渴望被保护和庇佑的柔软的部分。但他把它藏到一边，成为了一名士兵，成为了致命杀手。一个拒绝他人保护的领导者，因为他有能力独自战斗。他比自己的Alpha更优秀。

另一方面，艾伦是典型的Alpha。他的本能在对自己叫嚣，要像保护自己的Omega一样保护利威尔，征服他，但由于他的年纪和缺乏经验，他在控制这些冲动的方面做得真的很糟糕。本质上来说，他才应该是这段关系中的主导者。但就他的地位来说，他又是下属。

这导致两人之间的紧张关系。利威尔为了捍卫他作为领导者的权力，艾伦则为了捍卫他作为Alpha的权力。

但不知道怎么的……事情渐渐有了好转。

“我们的本性与我们的身份完全矛盾……所以我们不应该将其混为一谈。”利威尔把他叫到自己办公室，然后两个老友一起喝了一杯。

“艾伦知道，在兵团里我是他的上司，而不是他的Omega。如果他忘记了这点，任由Alpha的本能支配自己，那对我来说可能是致命的。”

“这对他来说一定是……前所未有的困难。我的意思是，服从你的决定，让你面对危险。”

“他能做到的。我对他的期待不过如此。”他厉声说。但埃尔文……能够理解。这就是利威尔表达信任的方式。说实话，埃尔文对此印象深刻。

“当我们在安全的情况下独处时……作为他的Omega我会倾尽所有。”

这意味着表露出你的脆弱和情绪。吾友，这对你来说有多难啊？

“所以你愿意……妥协。”

“我们只是找到了共处的方式。”

他微微一笑。

但有时候，无论他们如何努力，他们的角色——士兵和他们的第二性别——都是合为一体的。就在这次谈话一周后，利威尔出乎意料地在他的作战班面前发情了——抑制剂已经用到极限了，特别是你的身体十分渴望你的伴侣的时候。事情就发生在艾伦眼前。

埃尔文准备在必要时用武力强行把他们分开。但艾伦朝他的Omega走近了一步，问道：“兵长，我能把你扶到房间里去吗？”

他没有命令他的Omega。

利威尔点点头，艾伦没有像埃尔文在遇到这种情况时一样把他抱起来——他只是用胳膊搂着他的腰，让他靠在自己身上，但没让他主导两人的方向就是了。

艾伦努力呵护着他的Omega，但又没有剥夺他的独立性。

但直到艾伦第一次在利威尔面前变成巨人的时，他才充分体会到两人之间的羁绊。

利威尔站在屋顶上，看着巨人——艾伦——埃尔文可以看出他在颤抖。

然后那家伙——让人胆战心惊并且发怒失控——用艾伦那明亮的绿眼睛看着他们。

“你在这。我知道你还在，小鬼。”利威尔微微放松了一点，轻声喃喃道。

他发誓看见那个巨人笑了。

“我们走吧。”

这是人类历史上首次和巨人并肩作战，同心协力，把后背交给对方。两人杀死巨人的时候是如此从容不迫，震撼人心，哦，那场面！利威尔悠闲地站在巨人的肩上，抓着他的头发以保持平衡，如此欣然自得——难得一见。

然后利威尔把艾伦从巨人身上削了下来。

他抱着艾伦，从冒着热气、已无生命的巨人身上跳了下来。艾伦还昏迷不醒，利威尔旁若无人地把他抱在怀里，轻轻地晃晃他，不断重复着：“你安全了，小鬼。我在这。”

艾伦睁开眼时，利威尔吻了吻他的前额。两人紧紧相拥，都颤抖不止。艾伦把脸埋在利威尔的颈弯处，而利威尔默许了他的行为。

所以，该死的，埃尔文不会接受那些只有生死存亡，只有残酷世界和只有死亡临头的狗屁。

只要他还能看见这样的奇迹——人类最强士兵和人类人最后的希望就是如何不顾一切相爱的……

他就能保持对美好未来的信念。


End file.
